


Devour

by Val_Creative



Category: Vampire Knight, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cleansed in the blood of his victims like a spiritual awakening. Challenge fic. Around Episode 20. Shiki/Ichijo with an additional pinch of Rido/Shiki/Ichijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

  
_x.0.x.0.x_  
_  
_

This is a red word in a sentence

Their ceramic white bathtub would forever be stained by the palest of pinks.

Ichijo took the daily bathing procedures not as a _chore_ , but that of a particular brand of _necessity_.

This was all necessary to keep appearances. To keep stability in their lives. If Rido-sama had his way... he would walk around in Shiki's body covered in the brightest red, stewing fluids of life... and proudly. He cleansed in the blood of his victims like a spiritual awakening.

_But..._

Ichijo would not stand for the smallest smear on his roommate's reputation—even if it meant humoring the twisted mannerisms of this vampiric maniac. Said manic stretched out luxuriously in the long, perfumed bath as the blond vampire knelt patiently to the floor beside it.

Bottle green eyes watched silently and readily as Shiki's divinely naked body shone under the fluorescent bathroom lights.

"You are very possessive of the boy, aren't you?" It was plain that as Rido spoke— that ' _the boy'_ — meant the real occupant of the physical flesh he had inhabited.

The older vampire smiled ferociously even as Ichijo avoided eye contact, preparing the shampoo to slather in blood-flecked auburn locks.

Rido made a self-satisfied noise with Shiki's throat, leaning that beautiful, pale throat back as the younger worked his fingers into the ruined hair.

"The boy likes this closeness," Rido said informatively, quickly snatching Ichijo's sleeved arms around him, "And I feel that you do too."

With a gleeful hand, he ran it wet through the front of golden-blond, watching it darken with moisture.

With the same forceful gesture with Ichijo's trapped arms slung around his shoulders, Rido pulled a hand down underwater to his semi-erect crouch. At the carefully arranged and vacant expression he recieved from the other, Rido let go of the limping hand and made a bored sigh. "...Very well. I'll allow it once."

Deeply perplexed by the statement, Ichijo withdrew from him.

Shiki's chest began fluttering with gasps, as if suffocating on the very air around them. Breathing was rare in noble vampires. Breathing meant a dangerous strain on the body. The blond moved intuitively, half-crawling into the tub of perfumed water, and cradling the other's face to steady it between his hands.

The ice blue eyes focusing on him were _pained; exhausted; restless; every emotion that wasn't at the least associated with Rido's nature..._

"Shiki?" Ichijo felt his voice tremble with hopeful for what he could not dare acknowledge. "Shiki... is that you...?"

The auburn-haired vampire nodded his head once after a moment of composure, open-mouthed from a seizure of breathing, and gripping the other's forearms for support. His head was nearly careened back against the tub wall as his fully-clothed roommate flung himself into his arms.

Shiki blushed a little at the fact that a clearly overjoyed Ichijo hugged his naked body. Very naked. Oh so very naked.

"You really are back, aren't you?"

"... _Think so_ ," Shiki said hoarsely, relishing the feel of the hug ( _the feel of another's love)._

He mourned its disappearance as the blond pulled away to wrap a clean towel off a rack around him _(please stay)._ Ichijo blinked surprised when Shiki quickly renewed their hug, and buried his face into the blond's neck. Even the slightest shudder on Shiki's eyelashes sent millions of pleasure-filled tingles down him.

"...Shiki?"

Ice blue eyes— _slit; permeating with lust; unfaltering_ —was what he saw last before closing his own eyes, moaning into the open-mouth kiss they exchanged, Ichijo's clawing hands fumbling for sound purchase from his unreal setting and settling for tugging on sopping wet auburn hair.

When Shiki's teeth clamped down purposeful on his tongue, Ichijo yanked away before damage was done.

"Was it good for you?" Rido-sama chuckled, licking his lips, and tipping Shiki's foot against Ichijo's leg.

He made a thoughtful noise when Ichijo bowed his head, gold locks shielding away his expression.

 

  
_x.0.x.0.x_


End file.
